winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful admin. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] ---- http://rosewinx.blogspot.com/ it is not yours? march 2012 26 (UTC) NOT if you noticed SUBO BUT NOT MORE IMAGES MAKES A GOOD TIME OK I'M NOT OVER CLEAN Forcing Ok im sorry. I wanna ask you,how to i get money on winx club online site? March 2012 27 (UTC) Mmph, i thought itd be cool to have a message wall, oh well! The Elements is my fanfiction from Winx Club Fanon Wikia! i felt that if i had to make a page for every single character and shtuff, it wouldve been too much for a wiki that supposrts everyone elses fanon stuff :p So i can't buy things for mini winx? and how i talk to people?. March 2012 28 (UTC) LOOK AT SPEEDIX PAGE BOTTOM AND KILL ME FOR WHAT I DONE CUS I AM NOT FATIMAH SO DO NOT GET HER INTO TROUBLEFatimah buzdar2 08:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh....so you see Fatimah buzdar2's buging with me? yup! i know him.he is Sarah hyder's brother.on speedix page he write:I HATE WINX CLUB WIKI I HATE WINXCLUB WIKI STUPID FATIMAH BUZDAR AND ROSE I HATE BLOOM.i do not know what did i and you do so he say us stupid.and okay.and he not only say me stupid he say me on winx club image wiki big brat! and he say sorrel too brat. March 2012 30 (UTC) i like this page :) i love winx club and spacialists 20:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC)hi. . I really like these pages. . Greetings, my name fildza, from Indonesia. . This page is amazing :)i love winx club and spacialists 20:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Help! Okay. For my Talkbox, i want tham to be in the color pink and black. It Does not matter where you put the colors. and i need the picture of my signature ( Got Winx, at the left> ) And i want 1.Thank You!**LunaWinx** 04:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Javiwinxclub? okay! thank you! April 2012 1 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BUT, UM......just one problem..... i dont know whant to do now with it? **LunaWinx** 04:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay,Good-bye! see you too soon! April 2012 1 (UTC) Well...Okay,and where this wiki's founder go? Because i can't see anywhere this wiki's founder! April 2012 2 (UTC) Admin tools? Are not they are admin tools April 2012 3 (UTC) I love a Bloom's spell and i need to make this spell's page but this Bloom's spell is unknown (Meaning we can't mean what is this spell's name?) Can you tell me who is this spell? I found it here April 2012 3 (UTC) cool! what's the title of your story? BTW, I saw on your profile that you're vietnamese. I know a few people that were from vietnam. Peachygotit-Kica 20:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay,and thanks for telling me,I do think so about it.And who is Molly? I have many Winx Club Season 4 videos about Season 4 Episodes. You can see these all links here.By the way,I can't find any info about Screen Capture.And download links too.Can you give me Screen Capture downlaod link? April 2012 4 (UTC) No, they're people I know in real life. Peachygotit-Kica 22:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! It's been a while! I was out of station for d past month. Congo for becoming an admin! BTW Sorrel was d 1 to give that power, right? Cause she is the only active beaureacrat. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I live in the Americas, but my parents are Chinese. Peachygotit-Kica 00:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay.But will they can't use thier talkboxes? Tecna13 MoverGirl Bloomwinxfan Rida Khan Princessflora2002 ButterFly27 Darcyfan SARAH hyder EloiseWinx Sweetswaru God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon April 2012 6 (UTC) Okay.But now i do not make talkboxes for users? And do you need to user talkboxes links? I have make for all users one talkbox.I just make for Princessfairyflora and Winxfan1. April 2012 6 (UTC) Good to hear that! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) rose how do you make many talkbox in one pageSARAH hyder 08:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) rose i need sad talk box.my template is my username.and here is sad pic ok now please do sad talk.♦♦♦SARAH hyder♦♦♦help me answer me talk to me♠ ok i want the link Fanartflora.gif ♦♦♦SARAH hyder♦♦♦i really want it♣talk to me♠ why did you say echo a liar.you can just say you dont like the way and so echo is not a liarSARAH hyder 16:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I love being Chinese it’s pretty cool, but memorizing characters is hard. Its ok, you weren’t late at replying at all. I could help with editing if you want. I help out a lot on the Hello! Project Wiki so I could do it here, I used to be an admin, but someone kicked me out of that position. I can totally be your friend!! And I don’t really feel like I need a talkbox, but if you insist, I won’t object. Peachygotit-Kica 21:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's nice to meet you too! And sure, I'd love to be friends! Winx Club Rox 22:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Comics Thanks, no I did not make them by myself, Roxy13 and BloomPurple11 made them for me. Winx Club Rox 12:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow! BTW who r those rollbacks and admins? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Is there any problem with Princessfairyflora? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Theres never too many, however making a guide will be great! Happy Easter, ttyl! -Sorrel Yeah. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I really like Enchantix at the moment, I like Believix next. Winx Club Rox 14:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Is unjust The publisher will not tell Florarolf your image anything you put into the Harmonix and I had already made a page just confused me by name. And I was going to change just that I can not Okay! Well...My computer time is over.See you later.Bye! April 2012 11 (UTC) My exams have ended and my new classes has also started. Those pics were cool! Wow! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC)